The King
by blah0799
Summary: Takes place in the last episode, but instead of Inori sacrificing herself, Shu uses his own void to save her.


Disclaimer- I do not own Guilty Crown T_T

Music- Bios Delta- Guilty Crown OST

**_/edit_**

~Shu Ouma~

_This is it._ I thought, as the crystals engulfed our bodies. I looked down to Inori, her face buried in the crook of my arm, eyes wide, staring out in the darkness. I held back my tears.

We were being buried, but all she did was smile her gentle smile.

Inori. The girl who was made to become a monster that was my sister.

But no. She became more than that. She experienced life, and how it was to live with her own conscience. And she taught me these things. She supported me in my own actions, good or bad, and found the positive that lies in them. Looking back, she was there when I became the gentle king, and there when I turned into a tyrant.

I knew what I had to do.

After all, I came here to save her.

The heaviness of the cancer pounded on me, my left eye blinded already, but I knew more was to come.

"Inori?" I whispered gently

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise me something?"

She gripped my hand tighter, underneath all the crusted crystal. I took a breath.

"Would you make a song for me, so the world can hear, "

She looked up, searching for my eyes, not knowing where to find me. "Shu..."

My heart was breaking. For her. I gathered all my courage to do what must be done. To save the girl who deserved more than life.

"And promise me-"

"What are you.."

I smiled, tears streaming down my cheek hardening into purple on my skin. Back to her face, I saw now that she could never find me anymore.

"-to experience more than what life could offer."

"Shu!"

I slipped my hand off hers, using all of my strength to abuse my void to absorb her cancer. I felt my heart grow heavy, and with my remaining sight, I watched as Inori broke free from the crystals, sending the rest up my body. Fire and ice ran down my bones, hardening my skin, blocking my senses.

The pain inside me doubled, but the crystals locked my knees in place, preventing me from falling. The world's burden are so heavy, but I guess that was what my void was. To take in everything, to relieve people from them.

I thought of Hare. My mother. Funeral Parlor, and all of my friends. Of everyone who trusted their hearts to me. Their faces; the smiles they showed for me.

The tips of my fingers began to crack. _This was the result of what I have done. What my curse has to bear. You were right mom, this is my fate."_

I let myself cry out, and take it all in. Those sharp, jagged rocks invaded my lungs, my throat, until I could no longer breathe. With the last of my vision I looked up at the sky. _So many stars..._

_This is my void. My curse._

I was ready to burst as I felt a thousand hearts calling my name.

* * *

"-to experience more than what life could offer."

Inori panicked. She realized what Shu would do.

What his void is capable of.

But she wasn't ready. She didn't want to lose her only love.

"NO! Shu don't-!"

He felt her hand slip from her grip, and the heavy pain of the genom crystals suddenly cracked under her skin. Within a moment, she felt herself blown back, losing Shu's touch. She now felt herself completely blind.

Ignoring the breathtaking pain of landing on her back, she used her strength to get back up. She wouldn't allow him to do this.

Down in a crawl, she frantically searched the floor with her hands.

"SHU! Where are you! Please! Don't do this...don't leave my side..." Her eyes, clouded with darkness, were welled up with tears. She felt so small and helpless, not being able to stop Shu. She continued to search, until she felt hard, diamond shaped rocks quivering, ready to burst. She knew her Shu was up there, carrying the world's pain in his heart.

She then reached up to him, letting her tears fall into the crystals, projecting through their reflection, her own precious memories.

From their first meeting. Funeral Parlor, her betrayal, his loss, their unforgetable bond. Inori didn't want to let go of those memories. They've lived and suffered together. They've taught each other how to look at the world in a different way. And she didn't want it to end.

The last image displayed was of him and her up at silent garden inside the school, sitting face to face, revealing what they have kept inside from the world.

Somewhere in the loud sound of genomes cracking, Inori heard the quiet words of the only person who have showed her her heart whenever she thought herself a monster.

_"I love you so much, Inori."_

Her eyes went wide, as if she was trying to break through the dark cloud that blinded her.

Shu let out one final cry as he became absorbed, and the whole framework of the faculty collapsed under them.

Out in the distance, everyone watched as the throne room of the gentle king fell into pieces, and cry was heard amongst the mothers.

In a few years' time, everyone was able to recover from Lost Christmas. But they couldn't forget.

They would never want to.

Yahiro, Souta, and everyone else remained bonded together throughout the years, but Inori went her own seperate path, continuing to create songs to fulfill her promise to the boy she loved. As Inori sang, strangers were ignorant to the meaning behind her words, but friends, family, and surviving Funeral Parlor groups knew that her songs were meant to lead him back into her arms.


End file.
